Wild Dragons: Burning Vengeance
by NightCrimson
Summary: Discontinued. The flickering, colourful dancing demons illuminate the gloomy prison, their bitter eyes burn in the shadows. Do not make enemies with these cruel Dragons, for soon their bloodthirsty claws shall be stained with their enemies' blood. Azula/OC.
1. Chapter I: The Burnt Shadow

**Disclaimers: I do not own Avatar: Legend of Aang Franchise (Avatar: Last Airbender),**** it is property of Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko and also Nickelodeon...**

**My Story: I do however rightfully own this certain story, and I will not give permission for any to copy it...**

* * *

**IMPORTANT-NOTICE: I once posted this story on my other account, for which I have abandoned a long time ago. Recently I have decided to continue this story on this current account, and do hope whoever individual reads this will enjoy it. I will warn that I have changed and adapted a few aspects of the story, however it remains mostly the same as it was before. Please give your own opinion on the story. **

**Warning: This story will contain gore and blood, character death, and such. (Also Azula is my favourite character, so there may {will} be probable favouritism concerning the ending of this story, but that's a long way away. ALSO at the bottom of each chapter, in the Authors Notes, there will be information on the story: name meanings, translations Chinese-English, full Genre, reasons for the naming, etcetera. When finishing a chapter please review it, I want to know what your opinion is on it (Please also point out spelling mistakes, and such grammatical things, so I can edit and fix them).**

* * *

**野生龍**

**燃燒的復仇**

**Wild ****Dragons**

**Burning Vengeance**

**Chapter I: The Burnt Shadow**

At the age of fourteen, she was in alone in her cell and her madness. She was the former warrior Princess of the Fire nation, said to be undaunted in the most terrible situations, the one who was so very ruthless and intellectual, so cold and calculating, so prestigious and powerful; now however she was so very rather tormented, instead of the calculative, cold, emotionless facial expression she usually wore, with her gold eyes similar to walls of steel, there was instead a wildness to it, like a wild dragon instead of the calmly, a cold prestigious dragon, she once held all of these things when her mind was right, if right was the correct word to fathom. She just sat there alone, the chains the bound her wrists and legs to stop her of even in the slightest trying to escape the hell and be free, they hurt but not as much as the chains within her mind, dragging her away from the Fire Thrown, which she screamed and cried to get to before the burn fire was extinguish by the water, the flowing water that seemed bleed through the ground and engulf her and the thrown, she felt so cold as she felt herself freeze cold like her heart. She screamed in rage and fear."I'm drowning, I'm drowning, I'm drowning...!" she screamed hysterically.

Her unfocused eyes of now dull-gold snapped open with a shriek erupting from her mouth. She was still in a dark, cell, the Elephant-Rats scurried across her cell in search of the some scraps of disgusting food the guards had given her. The peep-hole the strong, metal door of her prison slid open, and a grey beady old eye slid into view, scanning her and the cell, he being satisfied nothing was amiss and Azula had just screamed out of the bloom, smirked. "Well everything alright, except your mind" he jeered, for the reason of his boredom; he earned himself a uncoordinated and yet rather creepy glare, which he made him quite disturbed and slightly fearful, so he decided to resume being silent. Azula was rather pleased that he was guarding her, for in comparison to the others he was quite the coward, and the only one of a few who still expressed fear towards her, while the others, who were knowledgeable she was trapped and couldn't harm them, would dismiss her glares and carry on their tormenting of her with insults, and even some dared to experiment with her already insane mind for their sick enjoyment; they normally would accomplish such by basically pretending to be the voices that plague her every multiple times of the day nearly, laughing at her insanity and mocking her so.

She had ascertained that she was on the Island of Fensui Kuqi from some careless talk between the guards passing, and Azula had therefore also realised that her location was Bangzhu Xinling Asylum: For Mentally Imbalanced Fugitives, for it was the only substantial structure on the island (besides a few smaller guarding posts), and it was obviously apparent she was in a quite secure sector of the Asylum, and this made her mood deteriorate in hot anger, at the fact they were treating her as a dangerous felon. She was knowledgeable she had been in another Asylum before in the Earth Kingdom, however they had to transfer her; she had at first during the transfer had the glimmer of hope they had 'realised' that she was being set free, however looking back, she realised how subsequently moronic she had been in the idea.

_"Why are my subjects doing this to me?" _the question arose in her mind yet again, furious rage thundering through the tone of thought. "WHY ARE YOU TREATING ME LIKE... LIKE SOME SORT OF DERANGED DELINQUENT! MUST I REMIND YOU TREACHEROUS SIMPLETONS THAT: I AM YOUR SUPREME MASTER! YOUR MAGNIFICENT FIRE LORD! RULER OF THE NATION! SOON THE ENTIRE WORLD" She burst out, in loud screaming tone, it consumed with undeniable hatred, rage and befuddlement. The response however she received was basically nothing, not even the slightest whisper at the very least, nothing but the sound of a light draft answered her loud call.

"Shut it! The only thing you're the ruler of is your mind... oh wait... not even that!" mocked the delayed response of the guard on the other side of the rather thick, metal door.

"Oh, so you finally talk! Illuminating the fact you by delayed response, are undeveloped in the intellectual nature, to the point of your mind resembling the ash of a fizzled out flame. I suppose you will be the easiest the eliminate, won't you? When you finally slip up, finally miscalculated the proper action therefore leaving yourself in harms way, I will be there, as I always will! Do you know what it is like to burn? I can show you, don't you want to shine, isn't that what you've always desired... to shine above the rest! I assure you that when you're body is burning, flames licking the skin slowly away, as you disappear into nothing but unimportant ash, your screams echoing through the halls... but you won't be missed, nor remembered, you will still be shining!" Azula cackled maniacally, hearing the guard give a shuddering breath, therefore making a smirk twist itself upon her face, one of satisfaction.

**_"I guess you don't know people as well as you think you do! You miscalculated, I love Zuko more than I fear you!"_** stated the 'jeering' voice of Mai, echoing in the darkness by her twisted, tormented mind.

"No you miscalculated, you should have feared me more!" she retorted at the top of her lungs, not realising Mai wasn't actually there and she wasn't at the Boiling Rock any more in her high prestige and a black 'Fire Empire Class Battle Amour: Female Version', which she quite fancied, she now instead wore a plain red tattered prison uniform, her armour which had been practically tattered by the ruthless battle that had happened a mere week earlier, where she had lost everything to Zuko, the traitor who sat the thrown of the Fire Lord unrighteously, he did not deserve to even put a finger on that thrown let alone sit on it and rule the nation of undeniable greatness, he only deserved to suffer and burn to death in pain after lot of many Psychological and Physical torture, those were the thoughts of dear young Azula, he needed to suffer like she but worse, he needed all his friends taken away from him like her, he need to lose everything like her and more.

**_"Yes Azula, you must destroy his peasant friends and he with that insufferable waterbending wretch, then we will get all the power, all of it, all we need to do is play with their minds, use deception, make those fear us and use our cunning" _**persauded the cold, sadistic voice of one she knew so very well, she turned to see herself, well once herself, she wore the light-weight, red coloured outfit that she had wore during her tracking of her brother, uncle and the Avatar, she appeared so prestigious and great back then; her hair so perfect, that there no hair strand was out of place, her so face pale but in a healthy way unlike now, her eyes so menacingly cold, emotionless with only a half-lidded expression to them, unlike her wide, rather wild, and dully unfocused ones now, she did however notice some key differences in physical appearance in her 'twin' image, for the other had a wider, slightly less sharp face, with her gold eyes slightly bigger and a brighter tone of gold, her other-self's forehead stuck out slightly unlike hers, and her ears slightly bigger than the real Azula, the 'twin' image also had more thicker hair, that was slightly lighter than hers. _"**But firstly, you must pull yourself together and make it so that you lock away those weak and distracting emotions" **_instructed the other Azula before she could get a sentence or word in. Azula also soon noticed that when the other Azula as she had decidedly named her, opened her mouth to speak, nothing would come out, but she would instead hear the whispering voice in her head.

"You're not real! This is just merely a despicable trick of the mind!" she exclaimed in a shouting sort of tone, a snarl identical to that she used before she fell into insanity burned intensely on her lips. "You're a tick! I will not listen to a figment of my imagination!" announced defiantly her eyes still had that burning pride, while she said that she noticed the other Azula seemingly wasn't really paying attention, she looked bored and had been doing a inspection of her sharp long nails, which looked a lot like well groomed claws. "Are you even listening?" she demanded.

**_"Yes, I was partly before I got bored"_** the other replied with a dry type of tone, but the next time the other spoke it became far more soothing and sweeter then before. **_"I can tell you doubt me, I understand your afraid I will betray you like Mai and Ty Lee..." _**Azula's eye twitched at the mention of their names. **_"...But I will not betray you; for I am you. I will not lie to you, because why would I lie to myself? What would I gain? I have never and never will lie to myself" _**the other promised, standing right in front of her.

**_"You've always lied to yourself dear, wrapping a perfect cushion around yourself, to protect you from the nightmare of the truth... but eventually every cushion will break, tear open to reveal its content when it had endure too much to withstand... and in the end the truth was too hard to bear" _**came sorrowful and yet also knowledgeable voice, which they 'both' knew as their very own 'mother's'; the two Azula's seemingly snapped their necks at the same time in the direction of where the voice had come from; and that was when their 'mother' appeared out of the thick shadows. She wore the exact clothing she had wore before she left, still looking so young and she held that same disappointed frown she would wear when looking in Azula's direction when she was a child, both of them snarled in anger, scrunching up their beautiful face into that full of hate and rage.

"Leave mother! You do not understand that I can withstand anything! That I do no fail nor do I break! For I am perfection, the wielder of blue fire, I have secured many a victory for my great nation! And yet what are you? The answer is: a pathetically weak, powerless in all circumstances, arrogant in your idea of being the better, one who loves and rewards failure far from then triumph and perfect, of which I am! Why don't you simply leave and burn to death, I am assured no will miss you, well the one that matter won't! YOU ARE NO LONGER MY MOTHER!" screamed Azula as she let loose all her rage and pain on the woman before her.

She tightly clenched her eyes closed, trying to prevent a tear from escaping her eyes... for tears were a sign of weakness, and Azula hated weakness. She soon however noticed a few moments later that that her 'mother' had strangely disappeared as well as her other self. "Where did you go? I demand you come back here this instant! I have neither dismissed you, nor told you to hide!" Azula exclaimed into the darkness of her cell, rather angry. However there was no response, and what was there instead was silence, only broken by the occasional 'dripping' noise. "Fine then! Leave... like everybody else" murmuring the last part.

It was silent for a few minutes, before Azula heard the distinct sound of footsteps, which came closer and closer until, finally stopping outside the door. "We have a new little friend for you, dear 'princess' now" informed a new guard in a rather condescending and superior voice, a quite mocking tone at the word 'princess', how she hated it when they said the title like such; this guard had probably just taken the place of the 'cowardly' guard whilst she had been distracted by 'herself' and her 'mother'.

The door soon slid open, to revealed two male figure: one old and clad in the guard uniform (obviously not her new room-mate), whilst there was another who looked rather very strong and muscled, he was seemingly in an unconscious type of state; although she couldn't get a good look at him because of the dark, she could conclude he was unconscious because of a few reasons: he was slouched, being basically carried by the guard, he lacked any resistance, he wasn't moving very exceptionally, and he appeared to be breathing rather lightly.

The guard carelessly threw the young man into the cell, who landed with a loud thud right in front of her. "We'll probably lock him up in this cell properly in the morning. But it's late, and their too sparse the amount on patrol this night" announced the Guard casually, before he then promptly closed the cell door; Azula heard the sound of various noises that indicated the guard was obviously locking the numerous locks on the cell door. Eventually a few moments later it became apparent he had left.

Azula leaned herself forward, to get a better looked at the man, and it was confirmed that he was indeed deeply unconscious. She hesitantly stretched out her hands and lifted his head to get a better idea of his facial features, as to see if he was familiar. She scanned him with her piercing, yet slight unfocused, gold eyes: he appeared to be quite young, around perhaps her age she could infer, his facial feature were quite handsome and sharp, his skin was rather pale and flawless of scars or any real imperfection; which was a good indication he was upper class, for the majority of peasants normally had quite tanned, sometimes pretty scarred, or any other sort of imperfect type of skin, which were caused by some sort of backbreaking labour under the beating sun all day, or if a factory worker would acquire quite unhealthy side-effects. He also seemed rather too clean for a commoner, not that commoners weren't clean, in fact many were, but he seemed far more groomed.

He was also quit muscular, probably on the same level as even her dear brother (her fingers clenched slightly at remembering her traitorous brother). She could decipher what the colouring of his eyes were, because they were closed. He seemed so familiar to her, however she didn't hold knowledge as to why, but perhaps that was due to her mind being in such disarray for quite an amount of time.

Azula was snapped out of her thoughts by a harsh breath escaping the man's lips. She became stiff, as she stared down at the young man, who had a rather strange expression on his face. There was a tense silence for a few moments before then his eyes abruptly opened, revealing it's actual colour. He merely gazed at her rather unfocused, for a few seconds, still seemingly half conscious perhaps. "Azula" he murmured softly, as his hand rose to caressed her pale cheek softly, whilst the beholder of the cheek remained tense and silent, before then his hand weakly dropping to the side, and his eyes slowly closing... and he fell unconscious yet again...

She was still for a few moments of time, only the light sound of him breathing making the only actual sound in the cell. She was attempting to gather her wits, rather befuddled at what had just occurred a few mere moments prier. Her eyes began to scrutinised the body in front of her, and then in a few moments her golden eyes widened in recognition and shock...

* * *

**Authors Notes: (REVIEW PLEASE), (ALSO READ ON FOR INTERESTING INFORMATION): **

**Please Review My Story! I want to know what you think! Hope You enjoyed My Story!**

(Chinese to English/Derivations of Chinese Words)

**Bangzhu Xinling, derives itself from the Chinese words: Bā****ng****zhù Xīnlíng; w****h****ic****h means in English: Help Mind**

**Fensui Kuqi is derived from the Chinese words: ****Fěnsuì kūqì; which means: Shattered Weeping (So the Island of Fensui Kuqi, means the Island of Shattered Weeping, its name is a reference to the fact that cries of the numerous patients in the Bangzhu Xinling Asylum can frequently be heard at specific times of day, the 'Shattered' part references to the broken people for which the cries **emanated** from). **

(Warning: Translations have been done by a Online Translator, meaning their is a possibility some may be incorrect)

**野生龍 = Wild Dragons**

**燃燒的復仇= ****Burning Vengeance/Burning Revenge**

******的燔陰影 = The Burnt Shadow  
**

**I apologise if the Chinese is incorrect!**

Legal Information:

******Disclaimers: I do not own Avatar: Legend of Aang Franchise (Avatar: Last Airbender),**** it is property of Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko and also Nickelodeon...**

**************My Story: I do however rightfully own this certain story, and I will not give permission for any to copy it...**  


Story Basic Information:

**Status: Alternate Universe (AU)**

**Primary Characters: Princess Azula & (Young man in her cell, who's name with be revealed later).**

**Other Characters: Aang, Toph, Sokka, Katara, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, Iroh, Ozai, More...**

**Full Genres: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama, Adventure, Angst, Tragedy...**


	2. Chapter II: Colourful Flames

**Disclaimers: I do not own Avatar: Legend of Aang Franchise (Avatar: Last Airbender),**** it is property of Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko and also Nickelodeon...**

**My Story: I do however rightfully own this certain story, and I will not give permission for any to copy it...**

* * *

**IMPORTANT-NOTICE: I once posted this story on my other account, for which I have abandoned a long time ago. Recently I have decided to continue this story on this current account, and do hope whoever individual reads this will enjoy it. I will warn that I have changed and adapted a few aspects of the story, however it remains mostly the same as it was before. Please give your own opinion on the story. I am English, and therefore will spell things in the English-grammar instead of the American.**

**Warning: This story will contain gore and blood, character death, and such. (Also Azula is my favourite character, so there may {will} be probable favouritism concerning the ending of this story, but that's a long way away. ALSO at the bottom of each chapter, in the Authors Notes, there will be information on the story: name meanings, translations Chinese-English, full Genre, reasons for the naming, etcetera. When finishing a chapter please review it, I want to know what your opinion is on it (Please also point out spelling mistakes, and such grammatical things, so I can edit and fix them). I must admit I got pretty carried away on this, it's far longer then the previous chapter.**

**Apology: I am sorry for the long wait, just the amount of errors and sentence structure of which need to be done was astounding, especially since I had written this two years ago, before I took it down on my old account. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

**野生龍**

**燃燒的復仇**

**Wild ****Dragons**

**Burning Vengeance**

**Chapter II: Colourful Flames **

The young man eyes snapped open to reveal crimson red, his eyes showed slight confusion for a while of where he was, he couldn't remember a thing at all, it was quite strange. He quickly flipped to his feet but slightly stumbled. _"Strange, I'm not normally off balanced" _he thought in slight confusion.

Soon he had found himself scanned his surrounding with his crimson eyes, of which were slightly wide and albeit unfocused. He had, had a vague idea of his environment when he had awoken, but this simply made him fully 'appreciate' the place he was in: a quite cold, undeniable unsanitary cell, of which held barely any source of light; it had these rather large, quite obviously thick doors, which presumable held many locks on the other side; he noticed there were no window (obviously contributing to the lack of light) for obvious reasons; he had also noticed quite long ago, that there was a wetness to the air, probably because of the conditions of the cell. What most worried him however was the contributing factor to his weakness the environment's very cold temperature provided, because of its coldness it prevented one to reach the average potential of their Firebending; and another obvious reason that plagued him was the fact he would be unable to escape the cell, especially with just himself.

Then he speculate the utter torture this imprisonment would be, for the months or perhaps even years he would spend there. He could hypothesise people becoming quite ill from presumable pneumonia in such a revoltingly cold place; he supposed the patients or should they be called prisoners? Well the mental 'prisoners' must require constant medical service, if of course the ones in charge of this Asylum cared enough to do even do such. He was able to infer he was in either: a rather high security asylum or perhaps simply a high security prison; he actually distinguish the difference at this point, for they both would have a rather similar layout.

His mind began to drift to how he had been captured, which therefore forcibly landing him this this unsanitary establishment; he could remember basically that he had been ambushed by group of Elite Royal Fire Agents, at a time of which he could not elaborate besides it being afternoon. It was rather a blur, however he could remember it had taken at multiple amounts of his said capturers to be able to defeat him. There had only been a rather small amount, he guessed that perhaps it had been around the number of fifteen, and he rather proudly had to admit they had been quite easy in combat; however once he had defeated them, he had felt rather exhausted, attributed to another fact it was late, and he had lacked the element of rest of which his enemies had. He finally became just overwhelmed when another barrage if units entered combat with him.

Suddenly his thoughts focused their attention of the reason he had been condemned to this hellish life: Fire Lord Zuko. _"That loathsome egotistical moron! His intelligence is far lower than the temperature of this very freezing room at the very moment... no actually, that would be complimenting, it is far lower than anything comparable low! I do hope natural selection gets him soon!" _he ranted furiously in his head; his fists clenching tightly, not noticing the shimmering red igniting for a few moments before disappearing; also his handsome face had now twisted into a hateful snarl.

Though, he had to suppose that it was partly his fault; he had always underestimated Zuko in various ways, and he supposed it was very understandable, seeing as Zuko had never demonstrated anything exceptional whilst he was a child, but still he should have perceived Zuko more a threat, then view him as a mere small nuisance to the Fire nation. He had found the Agni Kai between the thirteen-year-old Zuko and his father to be rather entertaining; but yet he felt the Phoenix King Ozai had sadly been far too lenient towards Zuko; he believed that only giving Zuko a mere burnt scar over one of his eyes, was not going far enough, he instead believed Zuko should have been executed for revoltingly disrespecting the grand Phoenix King Ozai (at the time Fire Lord) and prestigious Generals, and especially his Grand High General father; and then the moronic Zuko has the nerve to complain, when he narrowly escaped death. He had found it rather amusing and yet at the same time was disgusted when Zuko began to beg and even cry like a mere child.

Even his father had taught him when he was a mere young child that crying was a sign of weakness and begging was for pathetic commoners and exceptional idiots. He had felt suddenly ashamed and disgusted at the times he had cried in the past, had managed to prevent himself. Though when his world burned to a cinder, and he lost all to him which matter, even his dear father had perished. His father had been murdered because of the fact he upheld the honour and glory of the Fire nation, opposed the traitorously unjustified end to the war, by Fire Lord Zuko; and therefore he was murdered in battle by that revolting, disgraceful, unintelligent, traitorous, rotten filth of which was Zuko.

"Scar-Face is less intelligent, far more disgustingly filthy and of course far more ugly than a mere elephant-rat" he growled, the hate steaming in his thick tone, the chuckle after so bitter and so very cold and humourless. Abruptly and coincidently a elephant-rat had come scurrying past him. He decided that perhaps he should have a little 'fun' as it were; and so before the elephant-rat was out of reach, he gripped its thick tail, for which it gave a high-pitched yet small shriek, struggling fruitlessly against the far stronger being. He ignited his palm in a glow of red, setting the elephant-rat alight, pretending it to be Zuko. He then dropped the measly mouse, watching it scurry around in agonised panic, whilst he merely laughed in sadistic delight. He maintained the flames at a low and weak pace so the flames would not kill the elephant-rat too quickly. Eventually the elephant-rat was nothing but a mess of small ashes on cold floor... just like his perfect life.

A few moments later he had begun to scold himself for becoming so undignified, and quite frankly acting like a 'child' truthfully; though he had to admit it was a small delight to observe the flames lick the flesh away from the body, it gave him a slight smile. Though he remembered he had to prevent his emotions of getting a hold on him; for he was knowledgeable that if he not, he would be perceived as a mere weakling, and he was definitely not a weakling in the slightest.

"Now here I am! The once wealthy, Firebending prodigy, imprisoned in such a lowly and rather restricted cell!" he exclaimed venomously, a snarl returning to his face.

He then heard a loud breath to his side, therefore making him snap his head sharply towards that direction, on high-alert as it were. Finally he noticed a slumped figure, partly obscured by the cell's darkest of shadows, near him, he could decipher that it obviously was a female, who seemed in a deep sleep; if he listened close enough he could hear more of her light breathing. _"Hmm, I wonder who this young woman may be" _he mused to himself in curiosity. He just merely stood still for a few moments, observing the slumbering figure, not exactly sure of what to do. "Excuse me madam! But I request that you awaken!" he addressed, his tone rather slightly monotone, not sure what sort of emotion to convey into his voice, however it was rather loud, he hoped it would arouse her from her sleep. He however received no response, except her shifting her body to the side. So he decided to approached the mysterious young women, and cautiously took a few steps towards her; the only obstacle he faced was moving around in the cell, for the fact he could only barely see in this darkness.

He was rather surprise that she had not awoken earlier, when he had gone into quite loud, and slight maniacal laughter of his torturing of some mere elephant-rat. _"Well torturing that rat was the most enjoyable thing I've done since being imprisoned by that dreaded Koko" _he thought, a slight chuckle escaping his mouth at rectifying of his nickname for Zuko; he had in fact known Zuko since he was had been a mere seven years of age, and had learn Zuko's other nickname, which had been created by his sister Azula, and it was: Zuzu. He had in fact merely changed it to Koko, whilst still using the same basest of Azula's nickname for him, however only using the last part of his name instead of the front part. He was humoured by the fact Zuko loathed being called Koko, because it was a female name, even though it was a uncommon name, there was no doubting it was a female name.

Abruptly the young woman's eyes snap open, revealing two orbs of gold, which he recognised to be slightly unfocused, and dulled quite frankly. They both tensely stared at each other for a few moments, a tenseness to the air. She had managed to heave herself into a more comfortable sitting position, therefore giving him the opportunity for a better look at her. Her hair was a black colour, which was like a long, (and quite dirty) tangled veil of which had been cut quite severely uneven; her face was very pale, very similar to chalked rock; her lips were bare of lipstick, or any make-up for that matter; she was clad in white robes, which were quite dirty, and rather tattered; she was obviously young, perhaps around his age, certainly a teenage girl of course.

"Well look at this! A new guest in my humble abode! Well I am assured you will be satisfied with such extravagant accommodation as this... like for example the metal, very expensive, even fire-proof" the young woman announced sarcastically, a smirk plastered on her bare lips. "Oh my... how careless of me not to remember, I suppose I should give you a far more... shall I say, inflammatory welcome, just to add a more intensified spark to it" she added tersely, her smirk widening further, a gleam entering her eye.

This seemed to send warning bells ringing in his head. _"Is she insinuating what I speculate she is?" _he mused, his crimson eyes never straying from the young woman's form, scanning it for the slightest threatening movement, any indication that she was going to attack him in any way. This also made him realised that the white robes she wore had small burnt marks on them, and that was all the confirmation he needed that she was probable a Firebender. _"She is obviously a Firebender; all workers at this establishment are prohibited from injuring patients, or attempting to, and it obviously has been by another patient because people in hight security cells are not allowed out, therefore meaning the only person with the means would be her, attributed in further confirmation that if she was not a Firebender she would not be in these type of cells, and also if she was not a firebender, I am sure the staff would be more approaching towards her, for it is obvious she has had little human contact; further validation of her being a Firebender is the undeniable fact of the threatening message laced in the folds of her words."_

Then suddenly he heard the distinct sound of her taking in a deep breath, he refocused himself onto the woman, in time to see a cascade of shimmering azure fire emerged from her open mouth, like a dragon. It came souring towards him at high speed, his crimson eyes widening in surprise; time seemingly slowed for him. He did what his instincts told him without question and bent down slightly preparing to do a high jump, before then managing said jump into the air, shifting his body ninety-degrees to the side, his arms wrapping around his legs and pulling them to his chest, he then shift his weight again which therefore spun his body into a land position, quickly let go of his legs and outstretched them hurriedly, a mere moment later he landed in a crouching position on the floor, his arms outstretched straightly; he stood up to his full height, noticing the rooms illumination, used one eye to glance towards the source of light, whilst the other trained itself on the woman.

He was rather surprised that she had the ability to wield the blue flames, however he was far too distracted by his anger to realise the obvious identity of the young woman. "Why, may I enquire, did you attack me so violently? Your insanity levels seems to far surpassed even my comprehension!" he bellowed enraged, however still managed to retain some controlled.

"Oh will you be quiet? You dodged it, manageable so" she replied with a smirk of slight amusement on her face, she stood up and walked gracefully towards him and scanned him as he did her further. "I have neither harmed you, nor have I acquired any actual reason to do such. My intentions remain not ill towards you for now, simply I desired to see if you had any skills, and therefore I needed a demonstration. You, I conclude, seem rather athletic, quite strong, and rather agile... a pity you did not reveal an indication to a level in Firebending; but I suppose you being retained in this cell must indicate you are powerful. I suppose you'll just have show that power another time."

Finally he recognised her, her glorified self bursting into his mind. "Princess Azula is that really you?" he asked rhetorically, knowing it was obviously her. He re-looked at what Zuko had done to her, and felt his rage accumulate. _"I swear when I reacquaint with Zuko, I shall burn his throat to a mere cinder! Or maybe I perhaps should give Azula the pleasure; for I am sure she desires his agonised demise far more then even I would be able to achieve" _he growled in his head, malice, such venomous content, and rage etched in his tone of thought, yet he still barely managed mask it under the guise calmness.

There was an awkward silence as neither knew what to say to each other. A gleam of recognition formed in Azula's orbs of molten gold. "Ju-Long Hong? Why, it has been such a long time since you we in my presence. How bad has it been?" Azula greeted, her tone polite, with a strange yet familiar sweetness to it that alway sounded from coming from her mouth, and at the ending sentence a rather inquisitive tone to it; her lips also had shifted slightly upwards in a faint smile, which was less conspicuously because of the lack of her usual red-lips.

He was Ju-Long Hong, son of Lady Dao-Ming Hong and General Chuanli Hong. Chuanli Hong had been a legendary and prestigious warrior, who had participated as a young Lieutenant in the famous The Battle of Guhui, and later on various other battles, and had been a close 'friend' of Phoenix King Ozai. The Royal and Hong family had been close allies families for generations or to be perhaps more precise one hundred and forty years; before such the families weren't exactly allies, instead more like opposition for higher power, however the families grew close when the then Fire Lord Sozin realized the advantage of the Hong family, and managed to persuaded them into an alliance, as they were quite powerful and influential; but in truth the most strengthening of their alliance occurred during the Global War, when they both managed to bring benefit to the others. The main parts of which the Hong family besides strategic battles in the war, were owning numerous Fire nation industrial establishments of which managed to produced roughly seventy percent of whole nation's military's artillery.

Ju-Long and Azula had known each other since they were children, Ju-Long being the same age as Azula, and had got on rather exceptionally well; they had not learnt until they were thirteen that they were in an arrange marriage with each other, which would therefore merge the Hong and Royal family together, therefore this would bring great benefits to both families: for the Hong this would strengthen their alliances even further, increase their respect greatly, open new powers in the military area, and increase wealth for the family, whilst also making it so their bloodline would become legally royal and their descendants to have royal blood and such, whilst for the Royal Family it would attribute a tighter grip of control over the industry of the nation, give stronger control over the commoners, obvious added wealth and such. The marriage had been set to take place when they were both fifteen, which was considered quite a rather young age to get married in the Fire nation, however this was a regular occurrence in the Royal family about marrying in teen years (however it was normally sixteen or seventeen), however because of the circumstances of which came to play, this had prevented them from being together for a long time, and the arranged marriage had been obviously prevented by the fact Zuko had forcefully ascended the throne, and imprisoned them both, along with numerous others; and executed quite a few.

"So what do you think of my, or should I say instead our, according to the circumstances, quaint, little abode" chimed Azula with sarcasm and a quite joking tone lacing her voice, her eyes were glinting in the dark shadows of the cell for which obscured the upper-part of her face, the shadows the torch she had managed to light's rays had not managed to reach.

Ju-Long merely frowned slightly at her rather odd and quite amused behaviour, before then simply rolling his eyes. "I must answer in response that this cell holds such ambiguous beauty! I do find myself in this new residence so rather superlative. I absolutely adore this place's great architectural feats! It is far better an accommodation then my previous one during the great war! Indeed, I find my situation to be very stupendously excellent" he remarked with a voice saturated in thick sarcasm, a coy smirk plastered on his lips; as he took two steps closer towards Princess Azula.

"I do believe that sarcasm you displayed was quite frankly thick enough to choke a large Hippo-Cow to that of which could be described as a agonised death" responded Azula in a pleasant tone, a facial expression that showed quite frankly playfulness, as she also then stepped closer towards him.

They both eventually stopped when their bodies were almost a mere inch from each other. There was a tenseness that inflamed the air, awkwardness seemed to rack both of their bodies, as they were both now unsure of what to actually do. Then they finally hesitantly let their instinct take over instead of their minds; both of them leaned their foreheads together, gold orbs met crimson pools in a warm collision, their lips just a mere inch apart, then their lips brushed against each others for a mere moment, before they were latched into passionate, yet slight awkwardly imperfect kiss; he could faintly remember it was far longer than just the sweet and quick peck he used to receive from her when they were younger. Finally they reluctantly a few seconds later pulled apart.

"Well it does appear your still are quite the formidable kisser" complimented Azula in a rather amused tone, but her noted their was a rather clumsy attempt at a mature seductive. "I think you should have participate in these parts of kisses more often the mere peck we shared before" she further stated. "...Before you left" she murmured with a bitter tone.

To this Ju-Long felt his lips tilt downwards into a sad frown, his eyes widening slightly in surprise and sorrow. "Azula..." he began softs, reaching out his hand to grip her shoulder. "... We were separated forcefully remember; your father had felt it better that our feelings towards each other had weakened us in some way, therefore he decided that we must be separated for a period of time to try and dullify our feelings to a level of which would somehow allow use to reach our 'full' potential" explained Ju-Long carefully. "... Though being separated from you I suppose may have perhaps weakened me, for I have ended up her" he added with sorrow, ironic but bitter humour lacing his voice.

He however realised that Azula appeared not to be listening to him at the moment. "What are you doing here?" Azula demanded bitterly. It took Ju-Long a few moments to actually realise that she wasn't actually talking to him; he noticed her eye were glaring venomously at something that appeared to be behind him, and so he alertedly whirled his head around, however only to discover nothing but the other side of cell. Though he could not see anything, it appeared Azula could and she seemed to react to it like it were an actually person there. It became far more apparent to him why she was here.

"When will you learn, as I have said before: trust is for fools, fear is the only way, the only path for which you can gain!" she exclaimed in something that he supposed was supposed to be a retort to whatever she was seeing or/and hearing; he ably noticed that Azula's teeth were tightly gritted, whilst her venomous glare at the empty spot seemingly intensified quite rapidly. "Why don't you merely just leave me alone! You always visit me, so undignified and uninvited, unwelcome ever since you left... left for nothing of worth! Yet you think you know who I am and feel, yet you fail to acknowledge that you are at fault, you are wrong, you are foolish pine over dirt instead of the perfect gem! Why couldn't you not get involved" screeched Azula, before then firing her characteristic blue Fire, which had become rather wild and unrefined, out her mouth, nearly it would have burnt Ju-Long had he not erected a swirling, wall-shaped shield of red flames for protection.

The power of Azula's flames seemingly appeared to be far to strong for even Azula to retain her balance, therefore it managed to be able to make her fall down onto the floor, with a little, surprised squeal accompanying her; Ju-Long had attempted to actually catch her, however he was to far a distance, and had to obstacle of excess flames in his way, which slowed him down slightly, and therefore he was unable. "In the end, everyone has betrayed me! Everyone is a traitor to me! Even the fire for which I create" moaned Azula in bitterness and sorrow; the crushing despair finally managing to whelm her, choke sobs escaped her mouth even though she tried to hold them at bay, streams of tears slid down her pale cheeks however far she attempted to prevent them.

Ju-Long was truthfully at a loss of what to do, I he was knowledgeable that he must comfort her, however was unsure how to, never had he though he would face a despaired Azula, or anyone for that matter. "Never Azula, I assure you I never will betray you; I am forever faithful and loyal to you, my beautiful dragon. You are the azure star for which shine brightly above the imperfect gloom; the perfection that no one but you retain. Azula, for once just trust me. I won't betray you like the others. I know what it is like to burn" Ju-Long in attempted comfort, as he knelt down and embraced her awkwardly tightly; she gave a delayed response by sliding her arms around him and embracing him also tightly. Although Ju-long kept a calm yet comforting exterior, his thoughts could not but help to drift to who had made her like this. _"How dare he! How could that rotten, pathetic, __traitorous fool do this to my perfect, beautiful, azure star?" _he thought reeling, as he tried to comfort her with all he could.

"How am I perfect if Zuzu was able to defeat me? How am I so beautiful, if all the men pursue Ty Lee whilst none even approach me? How am I a star, if I lose to a waterbending wretch at my most powerful?" she whispered into the abyss, her voice of confusion and sorrow; as she held onto him tighter and pushed her tearful face deeper into his chest.

"But Zuko..." he spat out the name as if it was a disgusting, diseased, flee-ridden elephant-rat of sorts. "...was defeated by you, then that waterbending wretch illegally participated in the Agni Kai and unhonourable cheated to win; technically by law you did triumph in the Agni Kai; meaning in conclusion you were and still are far better than Zuko!" he reassured, managing to stop her tear-flow; knowing that the only way to get through to Azula was a convincing and logical argument. Then suddenly Azula's body tensed sharply, her harsh sobs ceased, and she eventually after a few moments stood up, out of the embrace, dusted herself off; appearing quite confused at what had occurred a few moments prier. _"Well I think I helped her. Though she does normally confused me a lot" _he mused, before then standing up and dusting himself also off.

He scanned her for a few moments; she seemed to be fine, perhaps more tense, and having a expression that showed more business orientated, with a more firm posture, but that was all. "I believe that we have outstayed our welcome at this quaint residence, don't you? I do think a change of scenery is in order" she finally announced with a tone of which was rather dry. He was also quite surprised and confused at her immaculate recovery, at one moment she was a sobbing mess and then the next moments she was back to her cunning self. He then proceed to watch her form some sort of brilliant plan of escape, he himself contributing as best as he was able to.

However he could help but feel the worrying thought return to his head. _"She has never questioned her perfection before" _he wonder; but however remembered it was obviously due to the breakdown she had suffered because of those monstrous people, those who he felt their names didn't even deserved to pass either his or Azula's lips. He surveyed her beautiful, pale and rather maturely sharp face and her eyes of shimmering molten gold with his crimson ones. _"She's perfect to me though" _he acknowledged in thought, a slight smile formed on his face. He continued to help her with their plan for the escape.

* * *

**Authors Notes... (This holds Important/Interesting Information)**

**Please Review My Story! I want to know what you think! Hope You enjoyed My Story!**

(Chinese to English)

(Warning: Translations have been done by a Online Translator, meaning their is a possibility some may be incorrect)

**野生龍 = Wild Dragons**

**燃燒的復仇= ****Burning Vengeance/Burning Revenge**

******的燔陰影 = The Burnt Shadow  
**

**色彩繽紛的火焰 = Colourful Flames (Roughly)**

**I apologise if the Chinese is incorrect!**

Name Meanings/Origins:

**Ju-Long: Chinese: ****Powerful, Gigantic Dragon**

**Chuanli: Chinese: Transmitting Propriety**

**Dao-Ming: Chinese: Shinning Path**

******Hong: Chinese: Red (it also has other meanings, like for example: Wild Swans)**  


Additional Name Information:

**Azula may be derived from the Indian name Asura, which means: Demon!**

**Azula may also be derived from the word Azul (Spanish for blue) because of her Firebending.**

**Or it may be perhaps both!**

Legal Information:

**Disclaimers: I do not own Avatar: Legend of Aang Franchise (Avatar: Last Airbender),**** it is property of Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko and also Nickelodeon...**

**My Story: I do however rightfully own this certain story, and I will not give permission for any to copy it...**

Story Basic Information:

**Status: Alternate Universe (AU)**

**Primary Characters: Princess Azula & Ju-Long Hong.**

**Other Characters: Aang, Toph, Sokka, Katara, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, Iroh, Ozai, More...**

**Full Genres: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama, Adventure, Angst, Tragedy, Spiritual..**


	3. Chapter III: Slithering Serpents: Part I

**Disclaimers: I do not own Avatar: Legend of Aang Franchise (Avatar: Last Airbender),**** it is property of Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko and also Nickelodeon...**

**My Story: I do however rightfully own this certain story, and I will not give permission for any to copy it...**

* * *

**IMPORTANT-NOTICE: I once posted this story on my other account, for which I have abandoned a long time ago. Recently I have decided to continue this story on this current account, and do hope whoever individual reads this will enjoy it. I will warn that I have changed and adapted a few aspects of the story, however it remains mostly the same as it was before. Please give your own opinion on the story. ****I am English, and therefore will spell things in the English-grammar instead of the American.**

**Warning: This story will contain gore and blood, character death, and such. (Also Azula is my favourite character, so there may {will} be probable favouritism concerning the ending of this story, but that's a long way away) ALSO at the bottom of each chapter, in the Authors Notes, there will be information on the story: name meanings, translations Chinese-English, full Genre, reasons for the naming, etcetera. When finishing a chapter please review it, I want to know what your opinion is on it (Please also point out spelling mistakes, and such grammatical things, so I can edit and fix them).**

* * *

**野生龍**

**燃燒的復仇**

**Wild ****Dragons**

**Burning Vengeance**

**Chapter III: Slithering Serpents: Part I**

Azula rested herself on the low-quality, rather unsanitary mattress; for which she had been given for her good behaviour, which meant basically: neither burning the nurses, doctors nor guards, nor distributing verbal abuse to said people; which she did miss very much, for it was the only form of entertainment. _"How do they expect me to enjoy myself, if I can't let my lovely flames lick the flesh of those I hate...?" _she thought with aggravation._ "Oh well, I suppose I at least I have company, much wanted company indeed" _she thought, glancing at Ju-Long; who lay in slumber on his mattress on the other side, she could even hear the light breath going past his lips.

She had indeed missed him very much so, so very much; every dark night, in her dreams, she would see his handsome face shimmer before her in the beautiful flames of red and azure that surrounded him and her; she would often try to reach for him like he would her, but before their hands could meet in reunion, she would abruptly awake to her loneliness, which no one else but herself would be able to see. The majority of people had thought she had everything anyone could possible desire in hr possession, yet in truth that was false, the only thing that made her feel whole was when she had been with him. She glance at Ju-Long, a rare smile crept itself onto her lips before it then suddenly vanished, as her mind suddenly turned its attention towards her brother Zuko, and what he had done to them both. "Zuko, why must he take everything? He has taken everyone, everything and my very sanity. He feels that he has the justification because of how he had 'suffered', yet he has never truly suffered; he is far to arrogant to realise I have been burnt far more than he has and will ever be! The scars for which I bare, are not physical but in mentality and unlike his, my scars continuously grow, forever unsealed; whilst Zuko's do not" Azula whispered to herself, her tone so sorrowfully bitter and harsh._ "But soon Zuko shall taste my vengeful claws, for I am the one who truly is justified."_

Then she suddenly heard the distinct sound of footsteps becoming louder and therefore closer. _"I suppose it's time for medication" _she mused, a rather devious smirk played on her lips; as she attempted to look none threatening, and was having some success.

The metal, reinforced door made various 'clicking' and 'thudding' sounds before then opening with a quite loud creak, a few moments later a quite young woman strode in, who wore an official Mental Nurse Medical Suit. She held in her hand some liquidised medication which all were contained in a syringe, ready to be injected into her; before they would try to force feed her, however that predictable did not work out well, because normally she would fight back with them, therefore normally causing the nurses some rather bad injuries. "Time for medication!" exclaimed the rather loud and happy voice of the woman; who Azula had never seen in her life, which was a indication that she was probably a new staff member or something of such.

Azula scanned her scrutinisingly, this woman appeared rather naïve, quite idiotic and so perkily cheerful, which was the main annoyance to Azula because it reminded her of traitorous Ty Lee: her cheerful, former friend who unhonourable betrayed her for no reason; yet then thinking of Ty Lee made her also think of Mai: her other former, the one who played with knives and threw them, the dull, backstabbing Mai. _"I suppose she uses knives because they're so similar to her personality: sharp and backstabbing" _thought Azula bitterly in conclusion; then her eyes flickered to Ju-Long. _"But will he betray me?" _arose the question in her mind, her golden eyes never leaving him, simply staring.

"Excuse me young madam, it's time for your medication" informed the infernal woman yet again, that had enter moments ago. This brought back Azula's attention, she surveyed the woman with her unfocused eyes: the woman had black hair, which was concealed mostly in a nurse cap, with honey-suckle brown eyes and pale skin tone similar to hers, if not slightly tanner and more healthy appearing. "You see miss, I'm new here; this is my first time serving here, first day in fact. I'm glad to have such a nice patient as you, you seem so lovely" she announced with a cheery smile; obviously in an attempt to gain her trust. Azula had to prevent herself from rolling her eyes. "My name's Mei Lee. What's yours? I accidentally left it at my new office."

Azula stiffened at the name. _"That name!" _she thought bitterly, for the name reminded her yet again of: Mai and Ty Lee. She did not understand why nearly everything remind her of them and also Zuko. _"Why can I not stop thinking about them; their names don't even deserve to have residence in my perfect mind! They are merely dead to me, like they have rotted into nothingness to me. Those monsters betrayed me, they should have been condemned to torture and execution. Why do I keep thinking of those foolish imbeciles!" _she ranted in her head with rage, a small cry managed to escape her lips, without her knowledge, however the was unable to escape Mei Lee's ears.

"Um miss, are you okay?" she asked in great concern. As time had gone on it had became even more obvious that this Mei Lee didn't actually know who Azula actually was (nor her name); but this was probably due that she appeared almost nothing like the pristine, powerful warrior princess, that of which would strike undeniable fear into those around her and also undeniable admiration, a person with such a fierce and prestigious presences that she seemingly glowed above the rest, so dignified and beautiful... she didn't appear like that now, she now looked like: a pathetic, rather unstable, quite depressed young woman. She seemed the complete opposite of what she had been prier, before her fall from grace; but she did assure herself she would defiantly improve on that profoundly and soon ascend into her 'rightful' place in this world, basically: the supreme ruler of it and such.

_"I will be in my true place in this universe soon! I will burn ALL in my Way!"_ exclaimed in her head; it was a true promise she made herself for once in her life and she would stick to it like extinguishable fire, she let a small smirk creep onto her bare lips, but so it was not in view of the annoying woman named Mei Lee at all. Mei Lee appeared to be beginning to get very worried about her patients welfare and obviously wondering how she could help her, still not knowing the true identity of this young woman before her. _"You would have thought, that does imbeciles would have informed her of who I was. Oh, but maybe perhaps that would have made her feel far too daunted and try to escape from it; I have heard they're short of staff" _she reflected in slight amusement, for the first time since Mei Lee entered Azula turned and looked her directly in the eye, a smirk on her lips. _"Well I suppose I should put the plan into action."_

"Yes, you're correct, aren't you? It is Medication time... for you, of course!" Azula drawled at last, a mocking tone stringing her voice, holding a glare that burned to the core of one heart and a superior expression on her face. Mei Lee merely stood frozen to the spot in confusion and fear, but unable to fully comprehend the danger of her situation, although she was trying to figure it out but alas was far too shocked.

She eventually calmed herself, stepped forward towards Azula and had opened her mouth to speak. "I believe you are confused miss, I'm the nurse and you're the patient" she responded politely, believing it merely to be a misconception by madness or something of such. "I understand that you-" but Mei Lee abruptly was unable to finish her sentence, as Azula had lunged at her with like that of lightning speed; before Mei Lee could even open her mouth to scream in the slightest, to alert the guards or other staff, Azula had already managed to clamp her hand tightly over the mouth of the terrified nurse; her long and claw-like nails sharply dug into the flesh of the nurse Mei Lee's face, making little droplets of blood appearing where nails had punctured skin, which caused Mei Lee to wince in pain, whilst letting out screams far too muffled by the hand to be heard by anyone.

Azula nimbly reached with her other hand down, slowly into the woman's large pocket, whilst the nurse continuously struggled and tried to scream, but was unable to make any progress in both areas, for Azula was far too strong for such a rather feebly-built woman. Azula then pulled out the long, pointed syringe, which contained a green liquid. Azula knew that this was the correct liquid for the job, she had been injected with it before, the affects of it were to cause one to fall into an unconscious state, normally used when patients were being far to violent. She noticed her victim's eyes widen, as she steadied the needle, pointing it at the woman's arms, before injected into the nurses body; she felt a sharp and harsh breath brush against her hand. Azula then slowly felt the nurse become limp in her hold and when she was certain this woman was unconscious, she carelessly dropped the body onto the mattress, which made a small squeaking sound. Azula took a few moments to observe her 'handy-work' with satisfaction, before then quickly redress both of them: herself changing into the nurse's medical uniform, then changing the unconscious nurse in her prison clothes.

_"The drug will probably knock her out for an hour or so, I suppose" _Azula speculated in her head. She noticed a black ribbon on the floor, realising it to be the thing that tied up the nurse's hair, which had concealed it mostly in the nurse cap; Azula had realised that her hair was rather conspicuous with how messy and tattered it had become and therefore this black ribbon seemed the best solution for that problem, therefore she carefully and delicately attempted to tied up her hair so it would fit under the cap, after a few tried she managed it, she quickly snatched cap off of the mattress jammed it on her head firmly. She then proceeded to survey her new appearance in a puddle of slightly dirty water, which was situated in the corner. In truth, Azula was rather shocked at how different she appeared now, she was far more business-looking and dignified in this uniform, she looked rather clean and actually appeared sane, her hair looked normal because the messy and badly cut parts were concealed by the cap, her skin appeared quite healthy because she had been eating again, her golden eyes were no longer unfocused and wonky, that was because she had been practicing with the help of Ju-Long on focusing them, it had taken some time but they had managed it, although sometimes they may revert back to being unfocused for a mere second or lower, all in all she was rather satisfied with her new appearance.

She turned her attention towards the unconscious nurse once again and proceeded to then shift unconscious nurse into a different position on the mattress, making it so she faced the other way so her back towards the door and her face obscured slightly by the cell's shadows; Azula then shifted her again to get the nurse Mei Lee as perfectly concealed as she could, without it appearing suspicious in some way; when she was finished, she stood up straight and surveyed her work with a satisfied smirk. _"Perfect. She will be an excellent decoy; I always knew everyone had a use for me... I appear to be correct as always" _thought Azula in triumph, smugness lacing her tone. _"Now that this is done, I suppose now I need to acquire a guard for dear Ju-Long"_ she contemplated.

Then She silently crept over to the side of the door. "Oh help me! Help! I can't open the door!" she 'begged', acting as if she was so frantic and scared, making her voice sound very similar to the nurse's that it was almost perfect. She knew that it would only take a few mere moments before a guard would attempt to 'assist' in what he believed to be a situation, it was only a matter of time. She was proven correct, when a mere few moments later, she heard the various 'clicking' and 'thudding' sounds, of which indicated the door was being opened.

The door abruptly swung open and a lone guard rushed in, which was good. "Are you okay ma'am?" he inquired, once he had located her to be near the door, concern in his tone. He promptly proceeded to stride over towards where the disguised Azula stood, to check if she was harmed in anyway of the sort basically. He had a helmet, however he was only merely holding it, Azula could infer from the disgusting sweat of on his brow that it was obviously a rather hot day; even though she could had felt the sun's increase in energy for this day, by deep isolation was unable to recognise how hot it actually was. It became apparent to her he was obviously not a Firebender, because he seemed unable to preform the basic move of controlling your body temperature, or it he was a bender he was obviously a weak one.

Azula proceeded to merely smile 'sweetly' at him. "Oh I'm fine, however the more prominent question remains: are you?" Azula responded mockingly sweet, however at the two last words in her sentence, her tone had abruptly transformed into a sharp and cold one; which had surprised and even frightened the guard slightly.

The naïve guard was obviously befuddled tremendously by what she was implying, however before the guard could sternly replied, a quite sickly, cracking sound suddenly became audible. Suddenly guard's eyes rolled upwards and then fell he forward onto his shaking knees, a strange sound escaped his lips, Azula merely stepped aside with her hands on her hips, watching his head connected with the floor unconscious. Azula noticed there was a slight dent in the back of his head, which had gone quite soft and had a small trickle of blood. Behind the now collapsed and unconscious guard, stood Ju-Long, his right hand still in a punching position of sorts, a slight smirk of satisfaction fitted on his lip. "Quite an impressive punch, although I would expect no less with those muscles, of course" Azula complimented, making Ju-Long blush slightly. Her demeanor then suddenly became professional and stern. "Change, we'll just sneak past them, under their own noses" instructed Azula sharply, a devious smirk played on her lips. _"My plan is working perfectly like always. I am truly perfect, to be so brilliant" _she thought in triumph, gaining even more confidence.

"Fine, you must promise not to peek" Ju-Long teased playfully, making a slight wink with his right crimson eye. He proceeded to drag the unconscious guard into the shadows of the cell to switch clothes with.

A genuine smile crept its self onto her bare lips before she could stop herself. _"Same as ever" _thought Azula as she waited for him to change and tried to refrain herself from peeking, it took about a few moments for him to finish switching clothes with the unconscious guard.

Finally he strode out of the shadows of his corner of the cell clad in full guard uniform, that luckily managed to fit him fine, with the guard's helmet on. He proceeded to place the guard of which was now in Ju-Long's clothes onto the mattress, constantly shifting the unconscious so he would face away from the door to the metal wall, whilst doing his best to concealed the dent in the guards head, so it would be harder for the others to spot the truth straight away, if anyone else entered the cell eventually. He finally finished his constant perfecting and then turned around and presented his new appearance to her, a smile visible beneath his helmet. "How do I look?" he asked curiously, before he strode closer towards her.

She surveyed him over for a mere few seconds, before a smirk appeared on her lips. "Stupid" she replied bluntly.

"Oh, your words wound me" he responded in a mock-hurt tone, putting his hand over his heart to emphasize his point, whilst taking a faint step back. After a few seconds he a smile had managed to crack through his act, which she returned.

Azula then realised something. "Although you have done such a rather basic yet lovely job in eliminating the guard, I believe a more professional approach is needed to receive the bast results" she informed, before then striding over towards the unconscious guard and promptly injecting said guard by syringe with the green liquid, to extend the period of which he would probably be unconscious; this would make sure he wouldn't awaken too early and alert the Asylum before they manage to escape a great distance away from it and be overwhelmed by an estimation of probably twenty guards, give or take, she was assured she and Ju-Long would be able to take on the challenge and triumph, it would still be a delaying and rather dangerous inconvenience in their escape, which was advantageous to avoid.

"Well, I suppose it's time to depart" she announced, making sure to keep her tone quiet, for only him to be able to hear. They both had then proceeded to open and stride out of the metallic and reinforced door of their cell, they walked down the dark, long, metallic corridor.

Truthfully Azula did not hold knowledge on what they would do once they escaped, however was knowledgeable for the time being that when she did finally escape, she would rain burning vengeance upon all of those who betrayed her, who took from her, who defeated her, who defended her enemies and such, all of them would perish in her soaring flames and she would ascend to her 'rightful' place in the world. When you make enemies with a dragon, her claws with soon be stained with your blood.

And hence forth a new journey begun...

* * *

**Authors Notes... (This holds Important/Interesting Information)**

**Please Review My Story! I want to know what you think! Hope You are enjoying my Story!**

(Chinese to English)

(Warning: Translations have been done by a Online Translator, meaning their is a possibility some may be incorrect)

**野生龍 = Wild Dragons**

**燃燒的復仇= ****Burning Vengeance/Burning Revenge**

******的燔陰影 = The Burnt Shadow  
**

**色彩繽紛的火焰 = Colourful Flames (Roughly)**

**滑溜溜的蛇 = Slithering Serpents (technically it means Slippery Snakes, but that pretty much is the same thing)  
**

**I apologise if the Chinese is incorrect!**

Name Meanings/Origins:

**Ju-Long: Chinese: ****Powerful, Gigantic Dragon**

**Chuanli: Chinese: Transmitting Propriety**

**Dao-Ming: Chinese: Shinning Path**

******Hong: Chinese: Red (it also has other meanings, like for example: Wild Swans)**

******Mei Lee: Derived from the Chinese name: Mei Li**

Additional Name Information:

**Azula may be derived from the Indian name Asura, which means: Demon!**

**Azula may also be derived from the word Azul (Spanish for blue) because of her Firebending.**

**Or it may be perhaps both!**

Legal Information:

**Disclaimers: I do not own Avatar: Legend of Aang Franchise (Avatar: Last Airbender),**** it is property of Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko and also Nickelodeon...**

**My Story: I do however rightfully own this certain story, and I will not give permission for any to copy it...**

Story Basic Information:

**Status: Alternate Universe (AU)**

**Primary Characters: Princess Azula & Ju-Long Hong.**

**Other Characters: Aang, Toph, Sokka, Katara, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, Iroh, Ozai, More...**

**Full Genres: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama, Adventure, Angst, Tragedy, Spiritual..**

* * *

**Please Click the review button and review.**


	4. Chapter IV: Slithering Serpents: Part II

**Disclaimers: I do not own Avatar: Legend of Aang Franchise (Avatar: Last Airbender),**** it is property of Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko and also Nickelodeon...**

**My Story: I do however rightfully own this certain story, and I will not give permission for any to copy it...**

* * *

**IMPORTANT-NOTICE: I once posted this story on my other account, for which I have abandoned a long time ago. Recently I have decided to continue this story on this current account, and do hope whoever individual reads this will enjoy it. I will warn that I have changed and adapted a few aspects of the story, however it remains mostly the same as it was before up to this chapter; after this chapter it will be hence forth very different from the original story. Please give your own opinion on the story. Also ****I am English (British) and therefore will spell things in the English(British)-grammatical way instead of the American.**

**Warning: This story will contain gore and blood, character death, and such. (Also Azula is my favourite character, so there may {will} be probable favouritism concerning the ending of this story, but that's a long way away) ALSO at the bottom of each chapter, in the Authors Notes, there will be information on the story: name meanings, translations Chinese-English, full Genre, reasons for the naming, etcetera. When finishing a chapter please review it, I want to know what your opinion is on it (Please also point out spelling mistakes, and such grammatical things, so I can edit and fix them). Man, wrote quite a lot for this chapter, it is so long and the amount of correcting and redesigning sentence structure I needed to do was astounding. Sorry it took so long to post.**

* * *

**野生龍**

**兒童的陰影**

**Wild ****Dragons: **

**Burning Vengeance **

**Chapter IV: Slithering Serpents****: Part II**

The corridor was barren of life (there being no patient dorms, offices or any room generally in the vicinity), the candles flickered dimly by the sides. A murky, damp scent filled his nostrils, making Ju-Long cringe behind the helmet in distaste. The narrow corridor didn't seem to have an end, they had been walking for quite a long time and yet still it felt like they were making no progress at all. He bit his lip hard, a hair away from puncturing before he relaxed it. The anticipation was torturing him, the doubts of success already easing their way to the forefront of his mind. He could only hope that they weren't discovered now, the narrow corridor was hardly the ideal place to partake in a battle with multiple guards.

Before entering this part of the facility, they had passed many guards and staff who hadn't even given them a second glance. It shocked him truthfully, how they could be this oblivious when monitoring an asylum for people who were supposedly dangerous and mentally imbalance.

Then completely catching Ju-Long off guard, there was a voice. **_"To be expected... considering..."_** it trailed off, the tone quite haughty, casual actually, but it seemed slightly mechanic. His eyes widened: it was close, too for comfort, as though someone had just whispered in his ears. Head tilted, eyes narrowed in concentration, shifting from side-to-side, scouring for the area for the slightest activity; yet there remained no suspect for the voice. Continuing his masquerade for a few more moments, he concluded this was just the work of paranoia and imagination; still he could not fully shrug off the feeling someone was scrutinising his every movement...

Azula had likely noticed how his unease had abruptly escalated, however she seemed to have opted to ignore it, her attention focused completely on the mission at hand. They hadn't even talked since around floor two, which helped them blend further into the background.

They turned a corner. "_U.G Floor Five, Corridor Twelve_," he heard Azula murmur suddenly, directing his attention to the sign painted on the metal wall. Truthfully, they weren't exactly sure where they were actually going, but they presumed that if they wonder upon the right prey, they might be able to gouge the right information out of them (unlike the previous guards they had passed, which seemed to not only travel in large clusters, but always try and direct them to the Reception; which was not the ideal place considering the security).

They were two guards at the side of the corridor, chatting with each other. Through their mannerisms and expressions they seemed worn by the deary environment they were in, they actually seemed rather enthusiastic and energetic. This made Ju-Long conclude they were likely new employees, which were the perfect candidates, being not very adept in protocol. Azula and Ju-Long slowly made their way over to the guards.

"-First-day and all. Want to make a good-" a female guard began, a quite nervous and youthful tone; confirming their suspicions.

Another voice interrupted, this one more masculine. "Don't worry, you'll be find. I remember my first day, a couple months back; wasn't too bad."

"Yes, I suppose you're right... Anyway, I believe I've prattle enough about myself and you're likely sick of easing my nerves. So what do you...?" However she stopped when she noticed the pair approaching them.

"Excuse me, however we both are new here and are slightly unsure of the building complex. We were wondering if you perhaps could: please help us find our way to the main courtyard, the Medical Administrator and Security Minister have requested our presence. So do you know where the main courtyard is, please?" lied Ju-Long perfectly, adding a fake expression of confusion and sincerity, to make it appear more believable. Ju-Long cringed in his mind at having to say 'please' and be polite to these unimportant commoners, who were obviously working for Zuko's side; it was written in their eye that they were the types that adored the end of the war.

The female guard smile pleasantly and the male guard followed suit. "Oh, well welcome to this hell... I mean lovely establishment. Firstly, to reach the main courtyard, you must: go straight down that corridor, keep going until you reach the cafeteria doors, then go straight left and you'll eventually reach a..." after the female guard gave out various instruction on what route they should take to reach the main courtyard, she begun to try and coax them into friendly conversation, much to their dismay. "...So what are your names? Mine's Shuang and the quiet one's Peizhi" she informed, point to the male guard.

"Oh, I am... Chu-Jung. A pleasure to make your acquaintance," Ju-Long responded quickly. "This is-"

However Azula decided to interrupt him and fabricate her own alias. "I am Tien-Mu, a pleasure indeed."

Eventually much to Azula and Ju-Long relief, the guards eventually left and they both got back on their way. "Well I suppose this place is slightly larger than I anticipated," whispered Azula in Ju-Long's ear, just by doing so, breaking the silence between them that had been issued a while ago whilst they had been passing the main cafeteria; because of the multiple guard in the area. He glanced at Azula, she was scanning the area with her piercing golden eyes, looking for any indication of danger to their plans, or something like such sort. They kept their ears perked for the sound of alarm bell, which would indicate the Asylum knew of their escape. What surprised both of them was the fact the alarm bells had not actually rung yet.

_"I would have thought, those guards would realise the switch by now, but this simply is proof that all loyally under Scar-Face's lead are so full of incompetence and complete stupidity, similar to their leader, as to be expected,_" mused Ju-Long with rather potent bitterness with the mention of Zuko being the leader of this nation, but with slight amusement at everyone under Zuko being so incompetent and moronic.

**_"As if these commoners were intelligent to begin with,"_** whispered the voice again, a cynical tone. It irked him, the voice was painfully familiar, yet he was unable to place a face to it; maybe, perhaps, he didn't even want to.

"I had speculated this Asylum would realise by now that we had escaped with the other simple switch, but I suppose all under Zuzu's rule are idiotic, incompetent, weaklings but that to be inspected being loyal to Zuko," whispered Azula with the amount of bitterness of which was in Ju-Long's thought-tone, even though she hadn't know it or what he was thinking.

She glanced at Ju-Longs handsome face, she always felt this abnormal feeling when she were near him, the abnormal feeling wasn't bad or painful, it was strangely good. When she had broken down, she only wanted her father and Ju-Long to be at her side, even also Mai and Ty Lee, though she didn't want to admit it. She hadn't seen Ju-Long in so long that she nearly forgot about this abnormal feeling she had felt when near him, but here it was again and in full force, though she tried to keep her emotions under a concealing mask of prestige, as her father had told her that 'letting your emotions triumph over you was one of the worst of defeats a person let alone of of Royalty could suffer' truthfully. She had noticed that when she was around Ju-Long the voices had seemed to disappear and she hadn't heard them since he had been thrown into her cell, she hoped the voices wouldn't come back.

___****__"Where are your manners Ju-Long? You haven't even paid respect to me... where is the beloved attention?" _it hissed; then finally Ju-Long recognised it... even though it retained an abnormal sweetness to it, which seemed so wrong and unusual for the voice, he still remembered it; he even felt the need to berate himself for not recognising it sooner. His eyes quickly shifted from side to side, scanning frantically for the commander of said voice. He felt the strange feeling of great hope fill, at the prospect of finding the voice's master. He knew that voice like he did the back of his hand, perhaps even better, for he had heard that voice for nearly all his life overall.

A thought emerged in Ju-Long._"Maybe he isn't what I thought. It's a possibility... because perhaps what I saw it happen, was merely an illusion of the mind... I've heard Zuko is allies with the Avatar, perhaps the monster participated, he could have made me see what never was; he is supposed to be almighty, a passage to the Spirit World, the most powerful being on this world... maybe the Avatar had the power to do so. Maybe the reason I hear his voice is because he's imprisoned somewhere near in this dreadful establishment... not passed! If so I need to rescue him,"_ he thought quite frantically, the hope that had dwindled to nearly nothingness flooding into him full force.

_____**"Oh, did you not see the oh bitter substance gush? The eyes fade into that which was dullness? The yelp of pain? Or the 'thud' perhaps? Were you blind enough not to see the crimson ground? Was it the putrid triumph on the scarred face, you missed? Didn't you notice your weakening knees? The pathetic tears cascading from your eyes? The harsh gasp that knifed through your mouth? The undignified cry of sorrow and disbelief? As if time itself had slowed, cursing you with a quite detailed and rather vivid scene," **_mocked the voice in a rather condescending way.

He merely remained silent, quite tense and disturbed. _**"N****ot very perceptive, I believed those were all quite obvious, contributing factors to soar confirmation,"**_ snarled the voice of his father. His first response to this was to shudder slightly, unable to notice Azula's viper-like eyes pick up the action with ease (though she simply quirked a delicate eyebrow). Ju-Long glanced in the direction of Azula, trying to find assurance that she was also hearing the voices, therefore confirmation of it actually being true; however much to his disappointment she was acting quite 'normally' (except for a strange twitch of the eyebrow), having obviously not heard anything of the lines of what him was.

_____**"Your behaviour appear far less the conversationalist nature, although you were never that type of to start with, still even I remember you talked slightly more than nothing. Though my memory has been waining profoundly since my rotting, so perhaps I'm mistaken?" **_murmured the voice, sharp as claws.

His heart clenched suddenly, feeling emotion trying to bubble up to the surface of the cover for which he wore tightly."What are you doing here? Why? How so?" he whispered in his head, his thoughts riddled with emotional turmoil. "I must not break, if Azula were to see such an undignified and rather pathetic manner... as understatement it would be rather displeasing... especially seeing the circumstances. I must be strong for Azula" trying to prevent his emotions from getting the better o him again.

_____**"Hmm, talk about peer-pressure; or perhaps it's more to do with a more family orientated pressure? How could you forget how I drilled you to exhibit the perfect **__façade, with of course you mother's help and your brother's inadvertent one. He never did have the head for life, so that swish of that sword wasn't much of a loss," _mused the voice, a bitter sweet tone to it, strangely not befitting for such a masculine voice. Ju-Long closed his eyes tightly for a moment, feeling as though lace had tightened on his heart, compressing it to dreadful pain.

The pain seemed the knife his heart whenever the voice 'spoke' to him._"Stop... please," _he quite weakly pleaded.

_____**"Stop what? Talking to you? All I desired was a little conversation with my son? I suppose your respect has rotted to dirt far quicker than the one you disrespect! You wound me further for wasting my time on you," **_berated the voice with potent disgust. What cut Ju-Long further was another supposed aspect: did he hear disappointment? Ju-Long felt a lump in his throat; disappointment had always been something he hoped to avoid, for with it came the guilt of not reaching the expectations' of those that mattered.

Another thing rose in Ju-Long's mind. _"What do you mean... by wasted time?"_

___****__"Well I suppose I should elaborate as seeing you are far to simple-minded to grasp the basic meaning..." _the acquired a mirth in it when Ju-Long's face had contorted into a scowl.___**"...Ju-Long, you have wasted all the precious time I've gifted you... all I have instilled in you has seemingly burned to a cinder, for example it is like when something you've artfully created is then destroyed, then it was truthfully a waste of your time. This is ethical logic, the only true form," **_elaborated the plain voice.

The pain was increasing, however he had to persevere, because his curiosity had risen on another matter he remembered. _"What did you mean by '__The cuts I have acquired, I will redistribute in their opposite form... be mindful' thing? It doesn't make any sense," _he inquired.

**_"I must say, ever since your fall, you have become far more moronic; I suppose it is to be expected. Though perhaps there is a more subconscious reason you want me to explain... is my voice soothing? Although laced with such sharpness and venom, with so many insults, do you still yearn to continuously hear more of your daddy's voice? I think you do Ju-Ju,"_** responded the voice in a belittling tone; followed by a hallow laugh, which Ju-Long supposed it was supposed to represent amusement.

He couldn't take it anymore, however he still managed to keep the outburst in his mind, quite the feat. _"Leave me alone! I will not and cannot fail again, not again... especially not in this escape. My or should I say: I and Azula's lives are on a dire line. If I do not focus, it could lead to me to fall, therefore dragging Azula with me; bringing horrific consequences to both of us. I will not fail, as long as I am focused at the task at hand! However you must leave me alone,"_ Ju-Long ranted in his mind,

**_"Oh, I suppose you've finally regrown your backbone... quite surprising at how long you took to manage it. Oh well, what if I want you to fail? What makes you believe we're on the same side? It is your fault my fate fell on the hands of death... you didn't do anything... did't you... no intervention did seem to cross your mind at the time. You were standing there, yet you merely watched... was it entertaining? Perhaps like watching a play? Funny," _**it retorted coldly.

"Leave me alone," whispered Ju-long, thinking aloud, his voice barely audible. Azula continued to scanned the surroundings, whilst keeping it so here eyes would not stray from him, watching quietly at his actions. He knew that he had concentrate, to attempt to banish the voices away for the time being. He remembered he had been mainly sent to this Asylum for letting the voices get the better of him, therefore alerting people partly to his predicament; although being sent here had proven beneficial in the aspect that he was reunited with Azula, he very much doubted it would give him any more unexpected benefits. He remembered that he needed to be controlled and strong at these so very hard times and prevent emotions from overtaking him.

He glanced at Azula to see her with a rather plain expression on her sharp, beautiful face, however he noticed her eyebrow was delicately quirked. She turned her molten-gold eyes to him, he noticed they held a knowledgeable presence to them and also amusement too; her lips had curled in a smirk. "Well it does appears I am not the only one hearing these quite interesting voices," whispered Azula with smug appearance. Ju-Long was rather befuddled that she had been able to realise what he had been going through; continuously he kept wondering how she actually had managed to recognise he had been hearing voices, but he decidedly refrained from asking at this moment, conceding to ask later about it.

_"I suppose that, that voice has finally left me," _he hopefully thought, wishing it would be confirmed true.

Sadly his hopes were once again dashed. **_"Why? Did you think I would leave you alone. That would make me a bad father, wouldn't it? I did not know you spoke so lowly of me young man. Children today, so unappreciative and disrespectful," _**the voice chided accusingly.

_"Just leave! Do it now! I'm sorry okay! I'm telling the truth in that! You however need to leave! Let me concentrate, for AGNI'S SAKE! If you wish to torment me so, why can't you do it later? If I die, then your torment will cease! Just leave me alone! I know it's my fault it happened to you and I pay the price everyday, but you need to LEAVE!" _he ranted in his head angrily and with a mix of great sorrow. There was no response to his demand, the dreadful voice did not retort with all its scornful ways; there was merely silence.

Without the voices abstracting him from reality, he managed to begin to focus at the task at hand. He and Azula swiftly and silents walked down the narrow hallways, in silence, until they finally came to a quite large door. They paused for a few moments, Ju-Long's hand resting on the door handle, waiting for the approval.

Azula gave an affirmative nod and he cautiously opened the door which the Guards before had told them was the one to the courtyard, as it opened they felt immense light of the intense sun exploded on to them for the first time in ages, they simultaneously shielded their eyes for a while, to give them time to adjust to the quite opposite lighting to which they were used to from staying in the lower-insides of the confinement (dark, dim, etcetera).

They stepped out onto the stone-plated floor, scanning their surroundings for significant details. There were quite a few guards posted around the towers, some were patrolling, a small amount were guarding the doors and there were a few others randomly at the side. This section was rather unguarded because they believed that it would be quite frankly very unlikely that an escaping mental patient would try this sector to get out; the reason being that it was quite a long and quite complex journey to arrive at this location; normally they believe patients would have been recaptured before they reached far enough, because of the amount of quite high populated areas they would have to pass. The Asylum had come to the conclusion that i would be a waste of guards (which were in sort supply for the time being) to properly guard this area.

Ju-Long was abruptly given a light nudge, he then had turned to see her head shift slightly toward in indicated towards the sideway gate, which was barely visible (because of their position) from the corner of which it was situated; he noticed a speaker at the side of said gate. He managed to recognise what she meant with ease, giving a slight nod in understanding. They both then began to walk through the courtyard, to it, trying to blend into the inconspicuous genre and they succeeded rather well to an extent. No one had probably even given them a second glance of suspicion, passing them probably off as staff quite easily, understandable seeing as how they appeared.

Then suddenly the distinctive noise of alarm bells rung, quite loudly throughout the entire mental asylum probably; this made Azula and Ju-Long tense for a few a moment. Seconds later a voice had begun to out yelling through the speakers, informing that two patients were unaccounted for and believe to be escaping, instructing all guards to check for identification in further detail and scrutinizingly at all entrances, exits or things of such nature, that they must be at high-alert at all times; informing also informing that two employees had been drugged and their informs stolen, also furthermore informing everyone of the names of the victims (the nurse and guard): Ms. Mei-Lee Guan and Mr. Zhong Chien.

"Well, I suppose it does appears they've finally managed to realise our little departure," murmured Azula, in a tone that he was unable to decipher very well, however still he could detect an essence of mocking and amusement. He managed to notice a faint grin on her face.

It surprised him greatly how she was able to keep calm in the most dire of circumstances, rather admirable."Yes, even I am quite surprised it took them such a long time to realise, but however then again they are simple commoners, I guess I inadvertently over-complimented them on their intelligence, however low I had speculated it," responded Ju-Long quietly, with amusement at the staffs' rather unperceptive, slowness and quite frankly moronic ways.

They then continued their stride across the courtyard towards the large gate. Finally they reached their destination, but were prevented from going further by a guard. "Identification, please!" demanded the guard; attempting to hold a firm and authoritative aura. His eyes were slightly visible from the 'peep-holes' in the helmet, showing obvious suspicion; his body was rather tense, seemingly nervous of something, probably that there had been two 'insane' patients on the loose.

"I'm sorry to inform you, your request has been denied," responded Azula, a mock-sympathetic tone to it; however her voice still held a quite menacing tone to it, that of which sent shivers down the anonymous guard's spine. It was apparent to Ju-Long that this ma had dealt with many people, however obviously none like Azula; to be expected.

Then before this certain guard was able to prevent her, Azula's hand had already snapped out with speed similar quite frankly to that of lightning. The last thing the guard was able to see? Azula's hand, encased with her characteristic blue flame, pushing downwards into his vulnerable throat; obviously it had managed to reach and incinerate his vocals for he was unable to let out any sort of coherent sound, just merely a faint gurgling. Ju-Long proceed to hold the guard in a restraining manner, to prevent him from trying to stumble into view of the other guards at the far side, on the other side of the sharp and rather concealing corner. Eventually the guard had begun to slacken in his hold and he theorised the victim hadn't much time left in the living world.

Eventually the guard was soon dead. Ju-Long silently proceeded to drag the body into the most shadowed and concealing section of the corner, making sure to make it as inconspicuous as possible. Fortunately, because of where the killing had taken place, none of the other guards had been able to witness it, because this was an actually blind-spot from all the other guards positions. In conclusion, the only witnesses of the killing were the killed and the killers.

After making sure the victim was hidden, he then promptly strode towards the speaker and spoke into it. "Take notice: the Security Minister, has requests all subordinates from all courtyards to the Patient Sector thirty-five. Support is required in restrain a mounting amount of patients managing to escape. Any failure to comply to any of these orders, will condemn you to collaboration with the escapees and therefore you will be punished accordingly," announced Ju-Long into the speaker, with a commanding and quite stern voice, of which echoed throughout the courtyard and reaction was almost instantaneous, as the guards had begun to rush to the area of which had been announced. Quite a few of them had ran past and all hadn't given any notice, to preoccupied with their new 'orders' as it were.

Ju-Long was rather taken aback at how they had not in the least hesitated with the rather strange order. He could no fathom why they would leave an area unguarded for the simple reason they had been told to by the speaker, technically they were going against protocol; which they should have known. Azula and Ju-Long proceeded to scanned area of any individuals, when finally assured the coast was clear, they proceeded to unlock the numerous locks on the door with their victim's keys and eventually with a loud creaking sound, it opened. "Well that was rather easy," drawled Ju-Long quietly, amusement and triumph lacing his voice.

"Well, wasn't that obvious?" replied Azula, as they strode through the large door, entering the Gondola Platform.

The Gondola Platform had been incorporated into this asylum because of a few reasons, but mainly it was because of the fact: it made it more accessible to travel to and from Bangzhu Xinling Asylum, because it allowed people to be able to be transported from the mountain of which the asylum was situated to various other parts of the island, being able to pass above the rather deep forest bellow also, which would remove the inconvenience of having to travel through it; most of the gondola's led to ports, of which were either for vessels or airships; which were mainly used for supplies for the asylum, deportations and importations of patients and such things.

Ju-Long doubted this would be much of a problem to surpass and it appeared Azula also agreed. The Gondola Platform was heavily guarded but they somehow knew they'd pull through, guards weren't a match for two powerful Firebending prodigies. _"We may be outnumber, but not outmatched, especially in intelligence and cunning,"_ thought Ju-Long with a slight smirk that was almost undetectable behind his guard helmet.

They strode towards the Gondola nearest to them, of which had a sign saying: _Destination: Airship Dock_. From the appearance of the guard he was quite obviously 'new' one. Azula and Ju-Long easily read him with their calculative eyes, able to tell he would be quite easy to manipulate. "He seems quite nervous and quite fearful, because he's probably new to the job and therefore its regulations. Nervousness and fear remember, is a combination of which does persuade individuals to make rather idiotic mistakes. He doesn't seem that intelligent, to be expected, from one of his calibre. He most definitely is not perceptive, nor easy to make suspicious, if we proceed with nothing too blunt. He holds no significance at all really. This will be quite easy a task indeed," informed Azula in whisper, satisfied with the person.

Eventually they stopped in front of the guard, the duo also did hold a rather commanding presence, that of which obviously made the guard even more nervous. "Please state your full name, occupation and business," requested the guard.

"My first name is..." Ju-Long suddenly realised he had forgotten the name he had used as an alias the last time, however quickly covered it up by saying the first name to come to mind. "...Lei-Gong, my surname is Yang. My occupation is that of the _Senior Guard_. This young lady's first name is Tien-Mu, her surname is Voung; her occupation is a nurse. Well then newbie? Aren't you going to let us pass? The Administrator of this establishment has commissioned me with the task escorting Ms. Jiang to the Academy of Psychiatrical Training, in the Jin-tiane province, she has been requested to teach their students about mental instability and the factors of which cause it," responded Ju-Long, an air of confidence and authority lacing his tone and body-stature.

Guard took a delayed amount of time to respond, having been sizing them up. "My name is Lee, sir," informed the guard hesitantly, obviously disliking being called 'newbie' name. "You seem in order. You are allowed to operate the gondola, sir," informed the Guard hesitantly still, nervous because of obviously believing them to be his superiors; which they technically were, but not in the sense he thought. He still was albeit hesitant in unlocking the gondola door, so Azula seemed to believe more persuasive measures were in order.

"Please..." she began, saying the almost unfamiliar word. "...Could you hurry, I don't want to be late and therefore make rather a bad first impression," Azula finished, for her tone, she had foreigned sweetness and innocence into her voice, also to topped off with nervousness and worry.

This seemed to work, for the guard hurriedly unlocked the gondola door and once hid did so, he then stepped aside to allow them pass. As the two walked passed him into the gondola, he addressed Azula. "Good luck with the class, ma'am," the guard wished kindly.

"I'm alway lucky. Well at least that's what my father said," responded Azula, again making her tone sweet and innocent; having a forced smile on her face. Truthfully Azula was rather repulsed she had to act this way, but she had to, to not appear suspicious. Her irritation with the guard was growing, she was tempted to eradicate him for wasting her time, but she managed to conceal under an innocent façade.

Once Ju-Long and Azula were inside the gondola, he closed the door and then activated it. The gondola gradually moved towards the other side, across the the deep forest bellow, towards the other side, going gradual downwards because of their destination being lower then what they had left. The guard that had unknowingly helped them in their escape, seemingly became smaller and smaller with the other people on the platform and the Asylum its self, as they distanced themselves continuously.

Azula and Ju-Long let a smirk of triumph and smugness creep onto their faces. "We've done it Ju-Long, it has taken quite the effort, but we have manage to do a great feat, together, once again," Azula announced, as she leant closer towards Ju-Long, planting a passionate kiss on his lips, for which he quickly returned. They eventually broke the kiss and turned around, watching their new objective get closer and closer towards them.

"Though I have to admit it before, it was far more easier than I anticipated, if I do say so myself," expressed Ju-Long, a slight cockiness to his tone. However Azula was seemingly distracted by the surroundings outside of the Gondola's window, seemingly taking in the view of outside world she had been forcefully taken from properly, she seemed rather more elated and happy then before, to be expected, for they were free.

"Finally were out of the place. Free to do what we desire," she said to no one particular.

"It's not over yet," he reminded her, slightly hesitantly.

He soon however suddenly fell tense. **_"Why no, it isn't over Ju-Ju. Did you expect me to just leave you alone forevermore, just because you rebelliously demanded it. I am your father after all and I will always be there for you." _**

* * *

**Authors Notes: (This holds IMPORTANT/INTERESTING Information)**

**Please Review My Story! I do want to know what you think of it! I hope you are enjoying it.**

(Chinese to English)

(Warning: Translations have been done by a Online Translator, meaning their is a possibility some may be incorrect)

**野生龍 = Wild Dragons**

**燃燒的復仇= ****Burning Vengeance/Burning Revenge**

******的燔陰影 = The Burnt Shadow  
**

**色彩繽紛的火焰 = Colourful Flames (Roughly)**

******滑溜溜的蛇 = Slithering Serpents (technically it means Slippery Snakes, but that pretty much is the same thing)**  


**I apologise if the Chinese is incorrect!**

(Chinese to English/Derivations of Chinese Words)

**Bangzhu Xinling, derives itself from the Chinese words: Bā****ng****zhù Xīnlíng; w****h****ic****h means in English: Help Mind**

**Fensui Kuqi is derived from the Chinese words: ****Fěnsuì kūqì; which means: Shattered Weeping (So the Island of Fensui Kuqi, means the Island of Shattered Weeping, its name is a reference to the fact that cries of the numerous patients in the Bangzhu Xinling Asylum can frequently be heard at specific times of day, the 'Shattered' part references to the broken people for which the cries **emanated** from).**

Name Meanings/Origins:

**(Ju-Long's Alias: No. 1) Chu-Jung: Chinese: God of Fire (also known as a vengeance bringer, a bringer of justice, a judger)**

**(Ju-Long's Alias: No. 2) Lei-Gong: Chinese: God of Thunder**

**(Azula's Alias) Tien-Mu: Chinese: Goddess of Lightning**

**Ju-Long: Chinese: ****Powerful, Gigantic Dragon**

**Chuanli: Chinese: Transmitting Propriety**

**Dao-Ming: Chinese: Shinning Path**

******(Surname) Hong: Chinese: Red (it also has other meanings, like for example: Wild Swans)**

******(Azula's Surname Alias) Voung: Chinese: King (Royal Family basically)**

******(Ju-Long's Surname Alias) Yang: Chinese: Sun**

******Shuang: Chinese: Chinese: Bright, Clear, Open-Hearted**

******Mei-Lee: Derived from the Chinese name: Mei-Li; meaning: Beautiful; Shinning Path**

******Zhong: Chinese: Loyal; Treating people right; Adjudicating a case fairly; Being honest with one's self**

******(Surname) Chien: Chinese: Simple**

******(Surname) Guan: Chinese: Gate, Gateway, Mountain Pass; To close; To shut; To turn off; To concern; To involve**

******Peizhi: Chinese: Respectful**

******Lee: Clearing; Meadow**

Additional Name Information:

**Azula may be derived from the Indian name Asura, which means: Demon!**

**Azula may also be derived from the word Azul (Spanish for blue) because of her Firebending.**

**Or it may be perhaps both!**

Legal Information:

**Disclaimers: I do not own Avatar: Legend of Aang Franchise (Avatar: Last Airbender),**** it is property of Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko and also Nickelodeon...**

**My Story: I do however rightfully own this certain story, and I will not give permission for any to copy it...**

Story Basic Information:

**Status: Alternate Universe (AU)**

**Primary Characters: Princess Azula & Ju-Long Hong.**

**Other Characters: Aang, Toph, Sokka, Katara, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, Iroh, Ozai, More...**

**Full Genres: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama, Adventure, Angst, Tr****agedy, Spiritual..**

**Ending Note: Please Click the Review Button, to review this chapter...**


End file.
